hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Mason Verger (TV)
Mason Verger is a character in NBC's Hannibal. He is the heir to the Verger Meat Packing "Dynasty" and is the twin brother of Margot Verger. His sister attempts to murder him and intends to finish the task. She is a patient of Hannibal Lecter; Mason later also becomes a patient of Hannibal. Mason is brutal and violent, both to his sister and to the children that he emotionally abuses, but he also functions as comic relief. His excessive cruelty extends to the point of drinking martinis made from the tears of children and his sister. Synopsis Season 2 Verger is introduced to Hannibal Lecter for therapy for implied sexual offences. In "Tome-wan," Mason sends three of his men after Hannibal, who is hung to be eaten by Mason's pigs. However, Will Graham releases him. Afterwards, Hannibal forces Mason to inhale a psychedelic drug, suggesting he mutilate his own face to show him how to measure the depth of fat. Mason complies and is later found in Will's home feeding parts of his face to Will's dogs, and eating his own nose. Hannibal tries to get Will to finish him, but Will tells him to "do what he thinks is best." Hannibal promptly breaks Mason's neck and then readjusts it. Later, Jack Crawford visits Mason in his hospital bed, where his lower face covered by a protective mask. Claiming that his injuries were caused by him falling into the pig pen, breaking his neck and having his face eaten by the pigs, he states he is benefiting from Lecter's therapy and that he hopes to "repay him one day." When Jack leaves, Margot enters, saying she will take care of Mason - "like he took care of her." Season 3 In season 3, Verger, now heavily scarred and wheelchair bound, and aided by both Alana Bloom as his psychiatrist and his psychopathic servant Cordell, puts out a bounty on Hannibal Lecter, whom he intends to brutally torture and kill once he catches him. After Hannibal and Will are delivered to him, Mason plans on having Will's face sewn onto his head before slowly eating Hannibal. Just before the operation is performed, Alana frees Hannibal, who proceeds to kill Cordell and help Margot and Alana milk Mason's sperm. Now able to produce a Verger heir, Margot is free to kill her brother and drowns him in the eel tank. Personality Mason admired and respected his father and looked up to him. Mason's father would often stab pigs to test how fat they were; Mason found this amusing. Mason is described by Alana as being a sadist and is capable of great cruelty, going as far as to emotionally and sexually abuse children and his own sister. This is evident in the way he wants to slowly kill and consume Lecter while he is alive. He is inconsiderate of other people and their belongings, which makes Hannibal find him discourteous. He is known to drink martinis made with teardrops of children collected via tissues in a small box he carries around. Episode appearances Season 2 *Su-zakana *Naka-Choko *Kō No Mono *Tome-wan Season 3 *Aperitivo *Contorno *Dolce *Digestivo Trivia * Unlike his predecessor from Hannibal, Mason was modified for NBC Hannibal as a sadist instead of a pedophile.http://www.avclub.com/article/hannibals-bryan-fuller-mason-verger-and-incredibly-204014 * Mason's suits are made by Garrison Bespoke. References Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Category:Mason Verger Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters (Hannibal TV series)